CURSE
by amutokoinu
Summary: the gang are back and there in england on tour with there band but theirs something different their all under different curses new friends,new enemys and new love
1. begining

Chapter 1

"IKUTO" shouted a man the age of 22 with red hair and eyes that matched chasing after a man the same age with midnight blue hair and eyes a shade darker the man turned around,

"What's up Haro?" asked Ikuto

"Theirs…pant….this….man…pant….looking…pant

…looking…pant….for you" was all Haro said before dragging ikuto to the center of town "why the hurry Haro?"

"There's a group of very fit gals with this guy they are all members of the band STRAY I think "

"Aha were here"

"Where's the guy that wanted to talk to me Haro?"Ikuto asked looking round

"Over here….aww man where did the group of girls go". Haro replied

"TSUKASA SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" ikuto shouted the man that went by the names reply was "I will explain later and the girls went back to the mansion"

"Ohhh right the names Haro you?"Haro questioned

"My name is tsukasa" was the older man's reply

"Ok then tsukasa senpai we better head over to your mansion we can't leave that lovely group of girls on their own" Haro said earning a whack up the head from ikuto

"Ok then follow me" stated tsukasa before Haro stopped him

"We should get ryo from our band" he exclaimed

"He he I think the girls won't mind waiting 10 more minutes" tsukasa stated in a cheery voice

Haro texted ryo to meet them at the cafe

10 minutes later a young man with black hair and emerald green eyes walked in Haro, ikuto and tsukasa stood up Haro grabbed the boys right arm ikuto grabbed the boys left and tsukasa led them to the mansion as you probably guessed the confused young man being dragged was ryo.

20 minutes of walking later they reached their destination the mansion

"Make your selves at home boys I'm going to fetch the group" tsukasa said before what looked like skipped up stairs

Haro, ikuto and ryo sat on the sopha wile ryo glared dagger and guns at the other 2 boys

"We will explain in a minute" ikuto stated calmly

Ryo then stopped death glaring. Just then a woman around the age of 20 years old with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked in followed by nagehiko, kairi and kukai ryo stared at the brown haired girl with a light blush on his face then the girl spoke

"Hi I'm jeziana you can call me Jez I guess" as Jez spoke you could see the light blush on ryo's face.

Then nagi kairi and kukai introduced themselves afterwards ikuto, Haro and ryo introduced them Jez paid close attention to ryo with a light blush.

**When they finished introductions**

"…..Ummm Jez where's amu, utau, rimma and yaya?" Tsukasa senpai questioned

"NANI AMU'S HERE?" Ikuto shouted

"Yea…"Jez stated glaring at ikuto "…what's it to you?" she asked

"JEZ stop glairing it's not nice and please answer my question and ikuto if you want to know why Jez is so protective of amu it's because she's her big sister" tsukasa senpai stated calmly. **(Jez is not really Amu's older sister I just made it up and Jez is my character) **"…..I think that lot went to the karaoke place down the road" nagi stated after getting tired of waiting for Jez to answer tsukasa question

Ikuto, Haro and ryo then noticed something every person except tsukasa had a curse mark "YOU GUYS HAVE CURSES TO" Haro exclaimed loudly everyone turned and looked at ryo, ikuto and Haro.

"I will explain everything at the karaoke place" tsukasa said earning glares from everyone there all of them sick of waiting for answers.

**To be continued**

**amuto koinu**** :I'm not going to put myself in this story but I put my 3 charas in it I forgot to add Haro and ryo are brothers I own nothing except Haro, ryo and Jez**

**Ikuto & amu: shugo chara belong to peach pit**

**Please read and review**


	2. character info

**Amuto Koinu: YAY I am finally uploading character info XD **

**Jez: she is hyper AGAIN**

**Ryo: yep (sigh) **

**Ikuto: hey at least there will be some Amuto in the next chapter right**

**Amu: yeah at lest I think so**

**Amuto Koinu: maybe ...anyway grim disclaimers **

**Grim :( sigh)** Amuto Koinu owns nothing except me, Jez, ryo ,the new shugo charas and the curses

Name: amu

Hair: pink/waist length

Eyes: honey gold

Chara: tsuki

Age:18

Extra: she is lead singer in the band stray

Curse: she can understand animals but some times it goes bad and she faints she can turn into a black alsation if she wants to but also it does it altamatically if she is in danger and it depends on her mood if she gets really angry she will turn into that form. (-') its all i could think of

link on profile

Name: jeziana

Hair: dark brown/shoulder length

Eyes: hazel brown

Chara: Kila

Age: 20

Extra: she is the pianist in stray

Curse: turns into a wolf every now and then but she can turn in to one if she wants to

Name: utau

Hair: blond/to her waist

Eyes: violet

Charas: iru and eru

Age: 20

Extra: she is kukai girlfriend. She is also backup singer and electric guitarist in stray

Curse: she turns invisible when she want to but sometimes when she doesn't

Name: rima

Hair: dirty blond /wavy waist length

Eyes: light gold

Chara: kusukusu

Age: 18

Extra: she is going out with nagi and she is the guitarist

Curse: she can make people do what she wants but sometimes it goes wrong.

Name: yaya

Hair: light brown /shoulder length

Eyes: brown

Chara: pepe

Age: 17

Extra: she is going out with kairi and is the drummer in strays

Curse: summons food, sweets and drinks but it uses alot of energy.

Name: ikuto

Hair: midnight blue /messy

Eyes: sapphire blue

Chara: yoru

Age: 24

Extra: he sings and can play violin

Curse: can control weather but his mood can effect it because if he gets mad it gets realy wet

Name: Ryo

Hair: coal black/messy

Eyes: yellow

Chara: blaze

Age: 21

Extra: plays electric guitar

Curse: can summon dragons but always has a dragon with him

Name: Haro

Hair: red

Eyes: orange

Chara: blade

Age: 25

Extra: married to a woman called rika

Curse: can control fire can get a bit out of control

Name: kairi

Hair: dark green

Eyes: forest green

Chara: musashi

Age: 16

Extra: he is going out with yaya

Curse: he can teleport but some times it goes wrong and he ends up miles away (- -')

Name: nagihiko

Hair: dark purple/waist length

Eyes: gold

Chara: rhythm

Age: 18

Extra: he is going out with rima he can sing, dance and play acoustic guitar

Curse: can make things levitate and throw including people

Name: kukai

Hair: chestnut brown/same as in anime

Eyes: bright green

Chara: daichi

Age: 19

Extra: he is going out with utau and he can play the drums

Curse: can sense where people are

Tsuki: Amu's shugo character

Hair: waist length /bubble gum pink

Eyes: dark blue

Extra: has black wolf ears and tail she weirs a black hoodie with purple x designs jotted on the front and black shorts with black boots a moon necklaces

Kila: Jez's chara

Hair: black /shoulder length

Eyes: light blue

Extra: she wears a black ninja costume and has dark brown wolf ears and tail she has a ninja sword strapped to her belt with black trainers

Blaze: ryo's chara

Hair: black with reddish orange tips

Eyes: red

Extra: he wears black baggy jeans and a black hoodie he has a white belt with a dagger attached he has a snake chocker on

Blade: haro's chara

Hair: white /short and messy

Eyes: gold

Extra: he has black skinny jeans and a red tea shirt and a dagger necklace and a sword tied to his belt its sheath is black

Grim: Amu's pet wolf he was tested on which makes him speak so you can understand him but he can't speak properly.


	3. amuto

**Amuto Koinu: hello people in the chat I'm just gunna be Koinu cause I'm lazy **

**Ikuto: what took you so long**

**Amu: sorry Koinu but what did take you so long**

**Koinu: I'm sorry ok now this chapter sucks it was rushed now someone say the disclaimers**

**Jez: she doesn't own shugo chara but she does own me, ryo, Haro, grim and the new charas**

**Ikuto's pov**

We just got in the car and the silence was KILLING me ryo and Jez kept trading glances and whenever they looked at the same time they would look away blushing like tomato's pffff SO love at first site I'm so anxious to see amu after so long nagi, soccer boy and kairi were talking about sports and stuff tsukasa and the driver were talking to each other I attempted to break the silence

"So have you got...a Chara" I questioned Jez I already knew everyone else here did except tsukasa. Jez stopped staring at ryo and looked at me

"Yeah...Kila come out..."a chara with a black ninja costume and dark brown wolf ears and tail as well as dark brown almost black hair she had a ninja sword strapped to her belt and black trainers.

"Yo" the chara exclaimed

me, Ryo and Haro introduced our charas yoru, blaze and blade I saw blaze and Kila look at each other and blush heh I am so gonna set Jez and ryo up with Utau's help.

...wait a minute I FORGOT TO TELL HER I FOUND DAD ohhh crab cakes if I didn't get to see amu soon id say my life sucks but I get to see my ichigo Chan again so meh and yoru is gonna be happy to see miki again...(**THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER GOMMEN) **

Then yoru asked about who I thought he would be happy to see

"How's miki nya"

Jez and Kila looked back and forth between themselves and me and yoru I felt everyone in the car tense

"D...don't speak about ran, suu and dia to amu they went back into her but she still has miki and another chara ...tsuki she is really nice and cute but nervous and shy around others and puts up a cold act " Jez said in a quiet voice.

The tension disappeared then the car stopped in front of a mini cafe karaoke place in side i could see amu utau and Amu's friends in made outfits (link on profile)

Jez stood in front of me and ryo walked as close as he could to Jez tsukasa led the boys and Haro into the cafe all the girls ran up to them rima ran and hugged nagi utau hugged kukai and yaya hugged kairi _I'm surprised I can remember their names it's been 4 years._

as me Jez and ryo walked in none of them sore me amu walked up to Jez and asked who ryo and Haro were Jez introduced them and amu turned away from Jez I walked out from behind Jez and hugged her round the waist she shrieked in surprise because i was behind her.

I'm glad they hadn't opened yet some one might have called the cops at the noise utau made .utau squealed as soon as she saw me behind amu and jumped on me causing me to pull amu down

"IKUTO NII SAN" utau yelled in delight

"Ikuto" amu whispered quietly

**Normal pov**

"Ikuto" amu whispered quietly

Utau stood up letting ikuto get up and he pulled amu up suddenly amu turned around so she was facing him leaping forward and hugging him around his waist he felt his shirt getting wet amu was crying he stroked Amu's hair gently and whispered soothing words to her she stopped crying 5 minutes later

Ikuto still hugged her they decided to leave the karaoke place closed they all sat down in one of the booths and looked at tsukasa expectantly ikuto still hugging amu.

Tsukasa let out a sigh "okay let me explain..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Amuto Koinu: it sucked again (sigh ) i suck at stories**

**Amu: don't let yourself down**

**Ikuto: yea at least you wrote some Amuto even if it was mushy and sucks. ; P**

**Everyone except ikuto and Koinu: gee well done ikuto you fail at making Koinu feel better baka**

**read and review**

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,press it,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

/do it please\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	4. explanation

**koinu:this was done a moving car and was very russhed so i am soooooo sorry i will redo it if i have a chance **

**ikuto:i like it cause their is amuto in itXD**

**amu:you like any thing if it has amuto in **

**everyone eccept ikuto:YEA**

**ikuto:watever :P anyway koinu does not own shugo chara**

**Tsukasa's pov**

I sighed they were all looking at me expectantly I knew exactly what they wanted to know what is going on.

Jez was glaring at me waiting for answers

Ikuto was still hugging amu round the waist while amu was muttering on about how he was an idiot and not even calling on her birthdays while they looked at me expectantly

Everyone else waited patiently for me to start

**Jez's pov **

I was glaring at tsukasa like i could kill him CAN HE HURRY UP AND EXPLAIN IM SICK OF BEING CONFUSED

**Ikuto's pov**

I'msathuggingamu around the waist while listening to her grumble about me not ringing her the truth is I dropped my phone on the road in France and it got run over and i hadn't written her number down anywhere -_-' opp's oh well she'll get over it.

**Amu's pov**

I muttered about how ikuto didn't even ring on my birthday while he was hugging me while we stared at tsukasa expecting some answers

**Normal pov**

"Here goes nothing..."tsukasa started

Everyone gave him their full attention

"We all know you all have curses here some of you don't know what the others have" he stared at Haro, ryo and ikuto then all the others **(aka nagi ,kairi ,kukai, and the girls too lazy to put it)**

"So would you all take it in turns to say what power or curse you have Jez you start first" he finished

Jez stood up

"okkkkkkkkk I am a form changer I change into a wolf sometimes i change even if i don't want to or when I get really angry or happy" she said while glaring at tsukasa for making her go first

Amu went next

" i can talk to animals and understand them I can also turn into an Alsatian if I want to but it sometimes does it on its own or when I'm really upset angry or happy the side effects to talking to animals is I either faint or get really dizzy"

Ikuto went after her

"I can control weather but if I get really angry it gets really rough weather and if I'm really happy the weather is really nice _usually_"

Ryo went after him

"I can summon _dragons_ it's so stupid I no but the dragons are cool _if they don't try or set you on fire _but hey I'm used to it"

Haro went next

"I can control fire but it can get a little out of control"

Then the others went **(too lazy to say nagi rima yaya kairi kukai and utau's power)**

Ryo coughed everyone looked at him he had an evil glint in his eyes

"yea Haro burnt the last flat down because he had a nightmare and got scared so now we have to live in a tiny flat while were famous IT SUCKS"

Everyone except Haro, ryo, ikuto and tsukasa's eyes went wide

"Your WHAT" the girls shouted

**koinu:heh no more ikuto for a while...AND THANK YOU FOR READING**

**amu:what do you mean**

**koinu:i tied him to a chair and put him in the basement**

**ikuto:(in a distant voice somewhere down)_untie me some one HELP_**

**jez:pfffft sucker anyhow koinu will update as soon as possible**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. FAMOUSE and grims past

**Koinu: HELLO PEOPLE chapter 4 is here**

**Amu: yep and 5 will follow soon**

**Koinu: sorry this chapters a bit crummy but oh well**

**Ikuto: aren't you forgetting something like **_**cookies pancakes and milk**_

**Koinu: ohhh yea to all my readers here are the cookies pancakes and milk ...someone get the disclaimers**

**Amu: Koinu does not own shugo chara or Amuto**

**Amus pov**

"Your what" I asked ikuto as the others were shouting at the other 2 boys asking what they meant ikuto sighed

"I'm famous you know the orchestra I joined" he asked I nodded my head

"Well that's were I met these two ryo plays piano and Haro did singing we got bored so we left and now we are a small but popular band" he finished wait a...

I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER

"Why don't you, nagi, kukai, ryo and Haro all join together and make a bigger band kukai can play drums nagi can play acoustic guitar and kairi can set concerts and stuff up" I asked

"That's not half a bad idea but what about you girls I know utau is a singer but what about the rest of you?" he asked

Heh best tell him

"GIRLS time to tell them" they got what I meant we were going to tell ikuto, ryo and Haro about "GRRRR who are they" ikuto had a shocked look on his face everyone slowly turned around to see ...a wolf up to the bottom of Ikuto's rib...grim heh

"Grim meet ikuto, ryo and Haro" I said calmly

The boys looked confused as hell

"Nice to meet ya I guess" grim replied looking at the 3 confused boys "what never seen a talking wolf before?" grim questioned

"NO we have not" they said at the same time did they practice it actually never mind

The 3 looked at me

"How the hell does it talk is it a robot" Haro asked

Earning a low growl from grim

"I am not a robot idiot I'm real" grim said angrily

"Ok let me explain" I said interruptions the glaring contest grim and Haro were having

_Flash back 5 years ago_

_**Amus pov**_

_I was walking home from art club and took a short cut through an alley I heard soft whimpers coming from the corner by a dumpster I walked over there slowly to see a badly beaten puppy its jaw shaved and covered in blood and patches with little fur I could only just about see because the poor thing was covered in blood and had stitches all down its jaw and neck I took my jacket of and picket the poor thing up I wrapped it up in my jacket and ran home carrying the poor thing home when I got home I put the puppy down and opened the door quickly I picked the pup back up and slammed the door shut._

_My mother came out the living room to greet me (dad and ami were at a father daughter camp)when she saw the puppy she helped me clean it up when it woke up we fed is and saw it had no collar we bandaged its wounds _

_after a week of looking after it something shocking happened it thanked us not licking us I mean actually thanked us it said thank you he explained why he could talk a scientist had experimented on him the puppy had no name and was a wolf me and mum absorbed it all in._

_Mother smiled "we will keep you amu chose a name for him" and I couldn't think of one so I randomly said grim he nodded his head happy with the name_

_Mum went out and bought dog stuff for him dad and ami came home and learnt about him his fur grew back and he grew._

**End of flashback**

"So that's Grim's story" I told the three boys

"Ohh and what I was going to tell you was me and the girls are all the band stray as Haro thought" I said grinning

**Koinu: tada I rambled a bit about Grim's past okay maybe allot but oh well heh **

**Amu: yep**

**Grim: why do I have such a bad past before amu found me TT-TT?**

**Koinu: heh SORRY I had to make the chapter longer and it was all I could think of at least you are in the story now: D**

**Ikuto: read and review more will be on the way soon **


	6. Chapter 6 karaoke

**Koinu: (-') IM SO SORRY I DINDNT UPDATE for 2 days I didn't have time to type it up and I wouldn't have updated if it weren't for the fact romanticakH1 has updated 3 times TODAY so I give romanticakH1 4 cookies and milk and everyone else gets 2 cookies and milk :D**

**Ikuto: about time you typed this up**

**Amu: she is only a couple of days late leave her be**

**Koinu: yea leave me alone: P**

**Jez: the song links are on her profile**

**Grim: ...Koinu doesn't own shugo chara peach pit does and she doesn't own the songs**

Amu's pov

The 3 all turned to me shocked

"Your what" they shouted together again did they practise that

Ikuto's face was the most shocked

I smiled sheepishly at him

He calmed down a bit and walked over to me hugged me from the side and kissed my forehead I blushed redder than any tomato he mumbled "that's cool" into my hair and carried on hugging me

When I looked at his face he had a light blush of pink on him face heh time to tease him as he was head taller than me I was up to his neck so I nuzzled his neck

"Prrrrrrrrrrrr" ikuto blushed redder than I was.

everyone looked at us mainly ikuto as he PURRED cute his kitty ears and tail were out as well he looks hot as in really HOT aww man I'm blushing again and by the look of it allot more than ikuto.

Jez spared me a sympathetic look she coughed loudly every one looked at her including ikuto and I

"How about we do karaoke" she said grinning like the devil ohhh no not good

"who should go first" she asked every one they all pointed at me while I pointed at utau Haro, ryo and ikuto didn't point at any one

"Any suggestions...ikuto" he looked shocked he looked at me and lipped I'm sorry then smirked

"When you're gone?"He asked

"Ok" she got of the karaoke stage dragged me onto the stage and looked at me expectantly

"Fine" said sighing grim ran on stage and sat by me giving me a reassuring look

"You will be fine" he said to me

He stayed at my side sitting

"Okay put the music on sis" I said to Jez well we are sisters

Jez walked of and put the music on

**When you're gone by avril lavigne**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

Ikuto looked shocked at how well I could sing now

when you walk away I count the steps that you take  
do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I sighed in content when I finished we all looked at the score bored

It showed 100 on it...

YES I jumped up and down on the stage grim got up and threw his head and howled in delight as his tail wagged like a racing car doing 250 down a road

Me and grim got of stage and made Jez go next cause she made me go first

I put the shakira she wolf song on

Cause me and grim do the sound affects

**She wolf by shakira**

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cosy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free**I did the mini howl **  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free **I howled again**  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sis sang amazingly we looked at the score 99.95 what she sang amazingly I glared at the score bored I noticed ryo looking at her mesmerised he so likes Jez.

**Jez's pov **

Here goes nothing I sang the song and when the howls came amu did them my score was 99.95

I noticed ryo looking at me I looked away blushing ...he is kind of cute

**Normal pov**

Rima went next singing **who's that girl by Hillary duff** she got 98.59

Then utau sang meikyuu butterfly and got 100 as it was her song

Yaya sang **how do you do by Cascada **she got 96.99

Nagi sang **you're not alone Tinchy strider **he got 99

Kukai sang **Rock star by nickel back**

Kairi didn't sing

**Amu's pov**

Ikuto sang next

**A** **Little Less Sixteen Candles by the fall out boys**

I confess, I {'m just} messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
{said} "hey kid you'll never live this down"

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
but you can't blame me for hating it  
so say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sigh and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
but you can't blame me for hating it  
so say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

After ryo sang **if** **everyone cared by nickel back** he got 99.99

Jez stared at him blushing lightly

Then Haro sang **fireflies by owl city **he got 95 and sulked because he got the lowest score

After we finished

"We should go get the boys stuff and put them in the spare rooms amu you'll decorate them tomorrow right" he asked me I nodded my head

... **Koinu: thanks for reading you all rock this is the longest chapter I've done and I rambled quite a bit but ohhh well hope you enjoyed the next chapter will come soon but it won't be as long as this**

**Amu: we will make her update soon if she doesn't she knows what will happen (pulls a notepad of random drawings out and a lighter and flicks the lighter on)**

**Koinu: I'LL UPDATE AMU PLEASE LEAVE THE NOTEPAD ALONE TT-TT**

**Grim & ikuto: read and review**


	7. the boys rooms and another consert

**Koinu: Yo people I am going to thank everyone who has red and read's my story**

**Amu: RomanticaKH1**

**Ikuto: midnightwolfe-icebluemoonangel**

**Jez: anime-lover211**

**Ryo: and demitea **

**Koinu: thank you guys so much for reading I will update as soon as I have time but school starts soon and I'm going to have a lot less time keep on reading**

**Grim: the people mentioned in the chat all get 4 Oreos and a glass of milk each; D**

**Jez: and other readers if there is any get 2 Oreos and half a glass of milk each**

**Grim: Koinu owns nothing**

**Normal pov**

The group got in the limo and went to the mansion by the time they got there it was 12 in the afternoon when they got in amu opened the garden door in case grim wanted to go out.

**Ikuto's pov**

Amu walked back in the room and called me, Ryo and Haro to her I'll take you on a tour of the mansion** (I'm to lazy to describe the rooms links are on my profile) **she showed us everyone's rooms

Amu showed us wear the Jacuzzi was it was the size of a swimming pool, where the game room was and were the movie room was it was basically a cinema**(again links are on profile)**

After she showed us to our rooms there were about 7 level's to in the mansion I was on the top floor with the movie room and Amu's bedroom my room was right across from Amu's

Ryo was the floor below us with the indoor Jacuzzi across from him and Jez's room next to his

Haro was the bottom floor

We all had on sweet bathrooms amu gave us a piece of paper each to design how we want our rooms to be mine was pretty easy but not too easy

Haro's was ok but quite difficult

And Ryo's was VERY creative but simple

Just then I heard utau shout

"ANOTHER CONSERT WE DID A CONSERT TWO WEEKS AGO"

**...**

**Koinu: sorry its short but I'm tired so good night and thanks for reading enjoy your Oreos (yawn)...zzz**

**Grim: she is definitely tired well as she said thanks for reading**

**Amu & ikuto: READ and REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. chapter 8 dunno what to call it

**Koinu: hi sorry the chapters late have an ikuto plush**

**Ikuto & amu: where were you?**

**Koinu: my aunt came round ok: P and carry on updating romanticaKH1 can't wait for the next chapter**

**Grim: Koinu doesn't own shugo chara **

Normal pov

Ikuto, ryo and Haro run down stairs to see what's wrong

Jez and amu were talking about stuff to do today

Yaya was eating candy while kairi explained mathematical stuff to her

Nagi and kukai were plating Mario kart wii on a flat screen 52'inch TV

Rima was drinking tea while watching the two racing

Tsukasa was reading the newspaper

And utau the cause of the shouting from earlier was complaining down the phone to someone

"We don't want to do a concert in a week" she said "fine we better get a vacation"

She slammed the phone down

"Geez what was that about" ikuto asked

**Jez's pov**

Ikuto asked why utau was shouting

"Our manager wants' us to do a concert but we want to have a vacation so she said we have to have a concert then we can have a vacation" I explained

"Okay" he said

Amu stood up

"Im going to the shops to by paint and stuff for your room" she said

Ikuto, Haro and ryo got up so did I we followed amu and got in the car it was me driving ryo in the passenger seat which caused me to blush like a cherry

Amu was in the back the middle ikuto was on her right and Haro Was on her left

Just as I was about to leave grim ran in front of the car amu lent across ikuto and opened the door

Grim jumped in the back with them it was way to squashed so I had to get out the car grim got out then ikuto and amu did I made grim sit in the middle and ikuto on by him with amu on his lap

...**after shopping**

**Amu's pov**

When we got back I did Ikuto's room then ryo's then haro's

We had to let the paint dry so now we were debating what to do

"Bowling" nagi suggested earning a glare from rima he can be such an idiot

"Soccer" kukai said no shocker there

"Get in a fight" Jez said while play fighting with grim in her wolf form witch shocked ikuto Haro and ryo

"BY CANDY" yaya shouted

"Karaoke" utau suggested

"Baseball" Haro said

"SHUT UP" I shouted id had enough "let's go ice skating, bowling then get in a fight when we get back we can play soccer in the garden" I said

They all agreed

**========================+iceskating+================================================**

We went ice skating first

Ikuto stood on the ice not moving while I was skating around really well I took lessons for it

So did Jez we were being silly until I noticed ikuto not moving still then I realised he doesn't know how to ice skate I skated over to him quickly so he didn't notice me and grabbed his hand

At first he was like what the hell is going on then he saw me dragging him along with me he started to struggle in my grip witch made him fall as well as me Jez and ryo started laughing at him kukai and utau were holding the ice rink sides laughing their heads of while rima let out a giggle while nagi and Haro were snickering I was also giggling.

Ikuto blushed and looked away "shut up" he mumbled

I got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up I showed him how to skate and he got the hand of it we then left and went bowling

**At bowling**

I failed miserably after a game me and Jez went to play air hockey because we kept losing ikuto and ryo came and watched us I won the first game she won the second

After they finished we went home

**At home**

We got changed ready for a fight me and the others got out our gang masks and got three spares for ikuto, ryo and Haro

**(Mask's are on profile)**

We got our weapons and 3 other weapons for the three

**(Weapons on profile)**

We got grim on a chain and got in the black bow

**(Pic on profile)**

**To be continued **

**Koinu: thank you for reading more is on the way soon**

**Jez: lol**

**Grim: please read and review**


	9. authers note read it is important ish

koinu:hi guys i won't be updating for a couple of days i have a bit of writters block and im trying to come up with a good scene so i should be updating in a few days :( sorry to do this to ya

IM SO 


	10. FIGHT part 1

**Koinu: I AM SO SORRY it's time for half the FIGHT have an amu plush all XD I'm in a rush school starts tomorrow **

**Jez: hi people**

**Grim: read and review**

**Amu: ... where is ikuto?**

**Jez: (act's innocent) **

**Amu: Jez?**

**Jez: I tied him to a chair and put him in the basement**

**Amu: (Sigh) be right back (walks down to the basement and unties ikuto)**

**Jez: aww man **

**Grim: Koinu does not own shugo chara**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Normal pov

Everyone walked down the road it was 1 in the morning and the street was deserted they walked into an alleyway amu holding grim on a chain leash they started talking

"I say we go annoy spike and his group" Jez said smirking

They all nodded in agreement amu led them to a Forrest they all walked silently till they here'd men shouting and laughing around a bonfire

Grim's ears went up his tail raised slightly as they go closer

Amu and grim walked to the bonfire

**Ikuto's pov**

Amu had walked to the bonfire she pulled out one of her daggers and stabbed a guy in the arm everyone at the bonfire turned

"Amu Do you and your group want another fight" a guy with grey hair I presume was spike

"Yep" she replied then Jez walked forward to stand by amu we all followed

Grim stood in front of amu growling protectively at the men

One man pulled out a gun grim ran at him the man shot at grim but he missed he carried on running straight at the man

The man continued to try and shoot him

Just then another man pulled out a gun he was at the side so he had perfect aim of Grim's body just as he was going to pull the trigger a dagger flew past him and into a tree blood suddenly spewed up and his hand had been cut halfway to the bone

I looked in the direction it came from and saw amu with wolf ears and a tail holding a dagger which matched the other one

Just then amu screamed

"IKUTO MOVE"I am confused I turn the direction she is pointing then something hit my shoulder I look down to see blood seeping through a bullet wound in my shoulder I hear growling and it's not grim I turn to see a magnificent black Alsatian with golden eyes standing in front of me protectively

"_I can turn into a black Alsatian"_ I remembered amu saying that part of her curse was...

"Amu" questioned

The dog turned to me its ears up

...**to be continued...**

**Koinu am sorry how late it is I got to dash later (runs out room**

**Grim: thanks for reading**

**Amu: and please review**


	11. fight part 2

**Koinu: IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I MENT TO UPDATE LAST WEEK BUT COULDNT BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN THEN I HAD LOADS OF HOMEWORK IMMMMMM SORRY (runs to emo corner and hides)**

**Grim: she really is sorry**

**Amu: yea but she will be updating EVERY weekend unless something happens**

**Ikuto: Amuto Koinu does not own shugo chara**

I was stunned amu was the dog in front I went back to reality when a man pointed a gun in our direction all the our friends were fighting other people while grim helped Jez

Amu charged forward at a man with a gun then something dawned on me...

"Stop" I shouted loud enough to stop everyone from moving "why are we even fighting" I asked

"You want to know" Jez said while grim and amu padded swiftly over to me and sat on a side each while looking at me then amu started talking

_Flash back_

_Amu's pov_

_About a half year after I got grim I found out I had an older sister which shocked me when I met her we got on fine and she fitted in with the rest of the family including the guardians and utau and she knew who had experimented on grim his name was spike kaede leader of a group of bad guys called the black crusade he was an x Easter member _

_1 day mum, dad and ami went out leaving Jez, grim and I alone there was a knock at the door I got up and opened the door there was a man standing there with 2 men at his side suddenly the 2 men pulled out guns ..._

"_Give us the dog" the one in the middle said in a loud voice_

**To be continued **

**Koinu: ITS SO SHORT wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Grim: see ya next week**

**Ikuto: yea..."I'm bringing sexy back I'm b...Ouch"**

**Jez: woops I dropped it on your head sorry (looks at the brick on the floor witch hit Ikuto's head)**

**Till next time chow oh and **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	12. end of the fight

**Koinu: IM SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAVENT UPDATED IN 5 WEEKS**

**Jez: shut up I'm ill**

_Grim's pov_

_I saw men the men that did this to me at the door my anger rose. I started charging at them, Jez tried to stop me, but hey I am a wolf with the IQ of 167 +! I leapt threw her legs and jumped over a shocked amu who moments ago was arguing with one of the men; who was standing to the right of the one in the middle. I dropped to the ground and leapt at him adrenalin pumping through my veins, sinking my fangs into his jugular; blood spurted into my mouth and splattered the ground as amu screamed in shock. _

_I thought it was because I had killed a man. Was I wrong? I realised the man had fallen dead seconds after I bit him. My jaws were covered in blood then I realised amu hadn't screamed for the reason that I thought. The other man who stood to the left of "spike" as I remembered him being called was holding a gun VERY close to my head I did the only thing I could think of... I ran_

_Amus pov_

_It had been 4 hours since grim had run of the men had gone and me jazz utau and the other guardians were looking for grim we had checked every place I_

_could think except were I found him I ran of leaving everyone else confused as I ran it started pouring it down by the time I got there I saw a large ball of fur I spoke softly_

"_Grim?"_

_I was answered by a whine _

_End of flashback_

**Normal pov**

"Because of him we nearly lost grim "amu said glaring at spike

Suddenly Amus phone went off with the Buffy the vampire slayer theme tune she answered the phone

"Hello" she said

"AMU WERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU HAVE A CONSERT GET HERE NOW!"

With that amu shut her phone and the group left spike and his gang alone...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Koinu: IT SHOULD BE LONGER**

**Grim: this time she will update a lot sooner than leaving it for five weeks**

**Ikuto: please R&R **

**Amu: happy Halloween in 3 days**


	13. practice

**Koinu: hey next chapter in a day (its only long cause the lyrics)**

**Grim: R&R**

**Amuto: Koinu owns nothing accept Jez, grim, Haru and Ryo ohhh and Andy**

**Ikuto: the rest of the charas belong to peach pit**

**Amu: have some strawberries and chocolate milk (hands it out)**

Amu pov

After leaving spike and his "crew" we went to were the concert was being held as soon as I got there my manager Andy was waiting for us he glared when he saw us

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG" he paused to take a breath then continued

"I TOLD YOU TO BE HEER BY 6:30 AM AND IT'S NOW 7:30 AM NOW COME ON START PRACTICING" he practically SCREAMED down my ear

"Ok ok take a chill pill" I replied my cool and spicy character coming out

We went to the practise room it was me singing first

The song was one I wrote (she didn't Lol)

Brick by boring brick (BELONGS TO PARAMORE)

**Well, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind**

It's all about the exposure  
The lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your heart  
Brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
And we'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well, you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah, you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it

But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

As I stopped singing the girls stopped playing the boys mouths were hanging open even though some of them had hard us sing before

It was utau's turn so we all stepped to the side as she sang

**Meikyuu butterfly **

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu**

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita

mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

We sang a few more songs then stopped for the day by the time we got home it was 12:00 in the afternoon but all I wanted to do was sleep.

I headed to my room grim following when, I finally got to my room I fell on my bed I heard grim go to his bed.

Soon I heard his shallow wolf breathing just as I was about to drift of I heard someone enter my room.

I turned to see ikuto close the door and sit on the bed next to me he started stroking my hair with his uninjured arm I slowly drifted off and all I saw before I fell asleep was ikuto smiling...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Koinu: woo I got a bit of Amuto in **

**Jez: shut up **

**Amu: that was an ...odd ending**

**Grim: thanks for reading**


	14. IM SORRY ATHOURS NOTE

im sorry i didnt update last weekend but sadly i cant update for a while i have a virus and it wont let me on the internet and i cant spell very well and to post this im using notepad

IM SORRY! 


	15. IM BACK :D

**Koinu: Yo people I GOT RID OF MY VIRUS...sorry for the wait so here you go the next chapter with extra Amuto: 3 have some cookies as many as you want**

**Jez: Koinu only owns me, grim, Haru, ryo and the curses**

**Chapter 13 **

**Awwwww**

**Amu's pov**

I woke up the next morning my head on Ikuto's chest and him being the cat he is snuggled up against me - -'.

I tried to get up but I found I couldn't ikuto had his arms wrapped around my waist I attempted to move his arms and succeeded I stood up and was just about to walk into my ensuite I was pulled back down into somebody's lap

"Let me go ikuto"

"No" he said cheekily

"NOW" I started growling, my eyes changed to a light yellow, my curse mark started glowing faintly and my black dog ears and tail popped out **(German shepherd: D)**

"Amu calm down I'm just jokin around don't get mad" ikuto stated trying to keep me calm

"I...I'm sorry" I said hiding my eyes behind my hair ashamed I nearly hurt the guy I love

I got up and started heading to my ensuite crying silently until an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand moved the hair out of my face

"Stop cryin baby girl" ikuto pleaded with pained eyes as he tried to wipe my tears away but couldn't because they wouldn't stop

"AMU STOP CRYING ITS NOT YOUR FAULT" he shouted angry I wouldn't stop crying his grip around my waist tightened that it nearly hurt enough for me to scream out in pain I could hear the weather change with his emotion it was pouring it down with rain and there was lightning and thunder** (Ikuto's curse is to change the weather with his emotion...I think too lazy to check - -')**

"Ikuto stop it please your scaring me" I whimpered he didn't stop his grip tightened

"AHHHHHHH ikuto let go please your hurting me" I whimpered out in pain crying even harder Ikuto's eyes soften and he let go the weather still not changing I guess it's going to be like this for awhile from what I heard it stays for a weak if ikuto gets really angry

"I'm so sorry amu" after saying that he ran out of my room into his own locking the door behind him.

After he left I turned to check if grim had been woken up he hadn't I then checked the clock to see it was 1 in the morning everyone was still asleep

**Ikuto's pov**

IM SUCK AN IDIOT I HURT AMU ALL I WANTED WAS FOR HER TO STOP CRYING DAMN IT I nearly let the other curse out only the boys know about I could have killed my baby girl...

I punched the wall in anger

_...to be continued_

**Koinu: MWAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER**

**Ikuto: I HATE YOU KOINU YOU MADE ME HURT AMU!**

**Amu: ikuto I'm fine it's just in the story baka**

**Ikuto b...but **

**Amu: shut up idiot (she kisses him on the lips)**

**Koinu: ewwwww enough of the PDA **

**Jez & grim: were here too you know **

**Koinu: I know you know the drill**

**Jez and grim: we better get some good reviews for this...R&R everyone no flaming **


	16. chapter 14

**Koinu: Yo people: D**

**Jez: two updates within 2 weeks wow you aren't as lazy as usual? **

**Amu: Jez that's not nice**

**Ikuto: amu koi (Chibi glomps amu)**

**Koinu: cookies all around (passes out cookies)**

**Chapter 14**

**Amu's pov**

I used my dog form and walked outside my room to where Ikuto's room was and sat by it and scratched at it continuously

I could hear banging coming from inside

_What the hell is he...ohhh sizzle sticks he's punching the wall_

I heard him stop

"Go away amu" he said threw the door

"Bu..."I started to say but was cut of

"GO AWAY" he shouted

_THAT'S IT! _

I backed up from the door then charged straight at it and rammed into it as hard as I could I'm stronger in this curse form than in my human form

"Stop it amu you will hurt yourself" I heard him say I ignored him and carried on doing it

I felt a warm liquid slide down my shoulder threw my fur

I looked at the floor to see a small puddle of my blood I ignored it and carried on ramming the door

Just as I was about to give up he opened the door just before I rammed it ... which resulted in me landing on top of ikuto in dog form ...getting his white tee-shirt covered in blood... I then noticed his hand...

**Ikuto's pov**

I continued punching the wall till I heard scratching at my door it was amu I stopped punching the wall

"Go away amu"

"Bu..." she tried to say I cut her off and shouted at her

"GO AWAY" I heard amu growl after I said that and then something charge at the door

After it continued for 10 minutes I told amu to stop she ignored me I was beginning to get worried she might hurt herself so I opened the door only to end up on the floor with amu in her dog form on top of me and my tee-shirt felt wet I looked down to see my white tee-shirt covered in blood

I felt something wet run over one of my hands I looked to see amu licking my hand in her wolf form trying to stop the bleeding and then I noticed the fur on one of her shoulder blades matted in blood

"YOU IDIOT STOP IT AND WORRY ABOUT YOUR SELF FOR ONCE" I shouted at her

She stopped licking my hand and changed back to her human form in a bit of an awkward position

She was sat on top of me her face 2 inches away from mine staring straight at me then I noticed ...sizzle she is cryin again

"A...amu please d...don't cry" I said caressing her face gently

"I...Ikuto|"she whimpered quietly I was shocked at what she did next she hugged me

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked at me

"Why are you apologizing to me I should me the one apologizing to you have you seen what I've done to your stomach" I asked her looking at her stomach which had a bruise across the hole of it had turned a greenish purple where I had held her with a lot of strength

"Ohhh well ill live" she said I glared at her

"You may be fine right now but you won't be in the morning and I need to bandage your shoulder up you should of listened to me when I told you to stop" I said as I stopped glaring at her

"If I did you would of continued to ignore me and I need to bandage your hands up" she said while sticking her tongue out

"I have some bandages in my private room" she said taking my hand and leading me up a set of stairs I had never noticed and there was a door that had Amu's name on it amu got a key out of her pocket and opened it

inside the room there was a Jacuzzi a breakfast bar a fridge and a walk in dressing room the floor was black marble the walls were black and there were little blue lights just above the floor on the walls she went into the wardrobe and got some bandages a blue bikini that had a pink wolf on one side of the top and a dark blue cat on the other side

She also brought out a pair of blue swimming shorts with a cat paw on the bottom of the left leg

She look my left hand and bandaged my knuckles after using disinfectant and did the same with my other hand after she finished I pinned her to a wall

"Go get changed I need to bandage your shoulder up" I said giving her a kiss on the for head she handed me the swimming shorts and told me to put them on

I heard her mumble pervert before she shut the door...

_**To be continued**_

**Koinu: THERE WILL BE OTHER CHARAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE**

**Amu: ...ohhh (blushes)**

**Ikuto: yay Amuto **

**Jez: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING AMU**

**Grim: R&R Please **


End file.
